Ali's Pre-WarGames Recovery
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 278 as it's a two-shot story with "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam, getting ready for her WarGames main event match against Brock Lesnar as it's also the day of her 20th birthday. Rated M for Language as this was co-written by me and ShokuAli16, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Ali's Pre-WarGames Recovery

**Summary: This takes place after chapter 278 of "Total Drama Wrestling" where "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam and her support team stay at a local hotel near venue for Total Drama Wrestling's WarGames as Ali needs to recover from being attacked by Brock Lesnar after her match, she needs to also get ready for the biggest match as she is facing Brock Lesnar in the main event where both of their careers are on the line, but we also get a chance to see what she does behind the scenes traveling from city to city. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Language as this was co-written by myself and ShokuAli16. ENJOY!**

It was late Saturday afternoon, it was November, 24th 2018 as Ali Moonbeam, her parents, and her support team checked into the Holiday Inn Express and Suites at Ann Arbor, Michigan, as Daniel king booked Ali to stay at the King Suite which is the best room in the hotel.

"So Ali... you like this suite?" Daniel asked Ali.

"Yeah... I'm just ready to end Lesnar's career once and for all this Tuesday as that will be the greatest birthday gift of all." Ali answered Daniel.

"Yeah that's right, your 20th birthday." Bret said.

"So... what should we do first?" Ali asked everyone.

"Your father and I think that you should just get comfortable and take it easy first off because I know your exhausted you are after that brutal Falls Count Anywhere match against Taylor Ford back in Milwaukee." Amara said to Ali.

"Yes momma." Ali said to Amara.

"Ali, how do you feel?" Eric asked Ali.

"I feel better but it's not cool that Brock Lesnar assaulted me after the match, especially triple powerbombing me onto the ring wood, that freaking hurt." Ali answered Eric.

"At least you're feeling better." Amara said to Ali.

"I am momma." Ali said to Amara as there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Daniel said before he opened the door revealing Rick and Scott Steiner.

"Surprise!" The Steiner Brothers said.

"Rick! Scott!" Ali said before she hugged them.

"How's it going?" Scott asked her.

"Good, but the drive was kinda long from Milwaukee to Ann Arbor... only five and a half hours but still long." Ali answered Scott.

"Cool." Rick said to Ali.

"We are so glad to see you before WarGames because we have an idea for Ali's Pit." Scott said to Ali.

"Go ahead and fire away." Ali said back.

"How about we appear on your show Ali's Pit to kick off WarGames?" Rick asked Ali.

"Deal." Ali answered Rick.

"And we saw what happened after your falls count anywhere match, we hope Lesnar and Paul Heyman get what they truly deserve." Scott said to Ali.

"Thanks you guys." Ali said to Scott.

"Now, I know you are a graduate of the New York Academy of Art, but we have an early birthday gift for you." Scott said before he and Rick gave Ali an University of Michigan Letterman jacket.

"On behalf of the Steiner family... the University of Michigan, and the Wolverine Family... you are an honorary Michigan Wolverine." Rick said to Ali.

"What do you think about that Ali?" Scott asked Ali.

"Oh... my... God... awesome...!" Ali answered Scott.

"Thanks guys!" Ali said to the Steiner brothers.

"No problem, Happy Birthday." The Steiners said back to Ali.

"Woof! That is from the Dog Faced Gremlin and my brother the Big Poppa Pump." Rick said to Ali.

"Now we got to go, see you on Tuesday, Holla if you hear us." Scott said to Ali.

"Holla!" Ali said before Rick and Scott left.

"That was so cool!" Ali said to her parents, Daniel, and the rest of her support team.

"I know, now... Daniel booked several rooms across the hall for me, your Dad, Bret, Taker, Sting, Daniel and Shawn." Amara said to Ali.

"Don't worry we're not gonna do anything weird Amara and Eric have a room of their own while the rest of us have single rooms." Shawn said to Ali.

"Got it." Ali said to Shawn.

"So sweetie, what do you want to do?" Eric asked Ali.

"Take it easy." Ali answered Eric.

"Okay, sweetie." Eric said while Amara unpacked Ali's luggage as Ali took it easy.

"Ali, I'm so sorry that Brock assaulted you after the match, at least you have backup coming this Tuesday." Bret said to Ali.

"Yeah, thanks Bret." Ali said to Bret.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Daniel asked Ali.

"I don't know, Dan." Ali answered Daniel.

"You just take it easy today, and tomorrow you can do anything you want wrestling wise." Daniel said to Ali.

"Cool, I just want to take notes on Lesnar so I can know his moveset and counter it at anytime tomorrow." Ali said before there was a knock on the door as Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker got it and it was Ali's boyfriend Jay Morris.

"Hey Jay!" Ali said to Jay.

"Hey, Ali." Jay said before they kissed.

"I missed you." Jay said to Ali.

"I missed you too cutie pie." Ali said to Jay.

"How about we leave you too alone." Amara said to Ali.

"Sure, we'll probably just hang out." Ali said to Amara.

"At the pool or jacuzzi if that's alright." Jay said to Amara as well.

"Yes." Amara said to Ali and Jay.

"Go right ahead you two." Eric said to them.

"Thanks." Ali said before the parents leave as Ali and Jay switch out of their normal clothes and changed into their swimsuits as Jay was wearing blue boardshorts while Ali was wearing a Byzantium Bikini.

"You know something Jay, you look pretty sexy." Ali said to Jay.

"Thanks, you look pretty sexy yourself sweet thing." Jay said to Ali making her blush.

"Thanks." Ali said before they head over to the indoor pool and indoor jacuzzi as they swam in the pool.

"It's nice to just not wrestle for the next two days." Jay said to Ali.

"Yeah." Ali said before she sighed.

"Ali, what's the matter?" Jay asked Ali.

Ali: I'm worried about my career in pro wrestling coming to an end in three days. Sure I'm may not be the most decorated wrestler on earth but I have plenty of heart, support, brains, and I've always won my matches. I'm worried about all of that coming to an end and losing everything especially my career." Ali said to Jay.

"Don't worry Ali, you are a strong, special, brave woman who has a great family, great friends, a great support system and most of the wrestling world loves you... besides you are 1 billion times the better wrestler than Broccoli boy." Jay said to Ali.

"Thanks Jay." Ali said to Jay as they kissed before they got out, and went into the jacuzzi.

"Tonight why don't we have a fun dinner date at my room." Ali said to Jay.

"Sounds like fun." Jay responded back.

"Awesome, so what do you wanna eat?" Ali asked Jay.

"I don't know." Jay answered.

"How about barbecued baby back ribs for you with fries and a water, and I'll have the New York Strip steak with fries also cookies for us to share and a water as well." Ali said to Jay.

"Sounds awesome." Jay said before they got out, dried up, and headed back to the hotel room as they got redressed in their normal clothes.

"How was it, baby?" Amara asked Ali.

"Nice, my body is feeling better." Ali answered Amara.

"Glad to hear." Eric said.

"Mom, Dad, everyone else... Jay and I are having a dinner date tonight in my room and we are ordering from Knight's Steakhouse which has what we want." Ali said to her parents and to her support team.

"What do you want... your dad and I will get the order." Amara said to Ali.

"I'll turn on the WWE Network and set the table." Daniel said to Ali also.

"I want a New York Strip Steak, Medium Rare, with Fries, cookies, and water as Jay will have the same thing as me." Ali answered Amara.

"Sounds perfect, your father and I will get the order right away." Amara said before she and Eric left while Daniel was setting up the table.

"What do you want me, Shawn, Sting, and Undertaker to do?" Bret asked Ali.

"Don't know to be honest, how about you four stay in your rooms until the date is over... sorry." Ali answered Bret.

"All good, and good idea." Bret said to Ali.

"Have fun on the date." The Undertaker said to Ali.

"Hope it goes well." Shawn said before he, Bret, Sting and Undertaker left as Daniel finished setting up the table and got the WWE Network on.

"Is there any specific thing you want to watch? An event? A documentary?" Daniel asked Ali.

"Event, Dan." Ali answered Daniel.

"Which one?" Daniel asked.

"You know what...? I change my mind... I want to watch The Resurrection of Jake The Snake Roberts on Hulu." Ali answered Daniel.

"Absolutely, I saw it and it made me cry, and cheer. It was amazing." Daniel said before he switched to Hulu as Amara, and Eric arrive with their food and places it on the table.

"Okay you too, we're gonna leave you alone... enjoy your dinner date." Amara said to Ali and Jay.

"We will!" Ali and Jay said to Amara before she, Eric, and Daniel left Ali and Jay were all alone as they began dinner with saying grace.

"Lord, we want to thank you for these two awesome steaks, fries, cookies, and glasses of water as we are about to eat this wonderful food from Knights Steakhouse in a romantic dinner date with each other because we love each other unconditionally as much as we love you." Ali said as they were saying grace.

"Amen." Ali and Jay said as they finished grace.

"Let's eat." Ali said before she and Jay began to eat.

"Gosh, this steak is good!" Ali said to Jay.

"I agree, but it's not good as your luscious lips sweetheart." Jay said before Ali blushed a bit.

"Thanks." Ali said to Jay as they kept eating, meanwhile Amara, Eric, Daniel, Sting, The Undertaker, Bret, and Shawn watched the date through security cameras.

"They are so cute together Eric." Amara said to Eric.

"I agree." Eric said to Amara in agreement.

"Hey, when was the first time you brought her to a wrestling event?" Bret asked Eric.

"April 1st, 2001... it was WrestleMania X-Seven at the Astrodome." Eric answered Bret.

"Ah... Also, how did you become a wrestling journalist?" Bret asked Eric.

"It was an internship with the WWE over 30 years ago, remember?" Eric answered before he asked Bret.

"Oh yeah." Bret answered.

"Anyway the first event I ever took Ali was WrestleMania X-Seven and she was only two years old, The Undertaker was there." Eric said to Bret.

"Sure was, and I was preparing for my match and a lot of people don't know this but two hours before WrestleMania began that day, Eric came in carrying Ali... as I was supposed to be the American Badass as I was facing off against Triple H that night." The Undertaker said to Bret.

"Eric; on our first date, you told me that your father used to work for Vince McMahon Sr. in the WWWF." Amara said to Eric.

"Right." Eric said to Amara and meanwhile back with Ali and Jay who were done with the steak and fries.

"My god these steak and fries are awesome!" Jay said to Ali.

"I know, I think I'm full." Ali said to Jay.

"Me too." Jay said to Ali.

"Now... let's just enjoy our feature presentation." Ali said to Jay.

"Yes." Jay said before he and Ali put on "The Resurrection of Jake The Snake Roberts" on Hulu.

"Isn't this great, Jay?" Ali asked Jay.

"Yeah, Diamond Dallas Page is helping Jake out, and along the way they help out Scott Hall, this is so awesome." Jay answered Ali.

"Why wasn't this movie nominated for an Oscar for best Documentary?" Ali asked Jay.

"I don't know." Jay answered Ali while they kept watching until the movie ended as Ali began to cry a bit.

"Al? Ali what's wrong?" Jay asked her.

"Nothing, that documentary was beautiful." Ali answered Jay.

"It sure was." Jay said before they kissed again.

"Look, even if my career ends Tuesday night I will say that I have had the best time of my life in that ring and besides I'll always have my manga art." Ali said to Jay.

"True you are a talented artist, but your best work is in the ring." Jay said to Ali.

"Thanks, Jay." Ali said to Jay before they kissed again as everyone came back into the bedroom.

"Aww! Look at this! This is so romantic." Amara said.

"How was the date?" Eric asked.

"Amazing." Ali and Jay answered Eric.

"It's getting late it's almost 10:00 PM so it's time to get ready for bed." Amara said to Ali.

"Okay." Ali said to Amara.

"Goodnight Ali." Eric said to Ali.

"Night Daddy." Ali said to her dad.

"Goodnight Ali." Sting, Bret, The Undertaker, and Shawn said to Ali.

"Goodnight guys!" Ali said before they left as Amara set up Ali's nebulizer and placed the mask on her face.

"Would it be okay if I slept here tonight? Nothing creepy is gonna happen." Jay asked Amara before he told her that nothing would happen.

"Of course." Amara answered Jay.

"Thanks Mrs. Moonbeam." Jay said back.

"You're welcome." Amara said before Jay put on his Pajama shorts and sleep shirt on as Ali was already in her sleepwear which was a dark purple t-shirt and black pajama shorts.

"Goodnight you two." Amara said to them.

"Goodnight mom." Ali said to Amara while muffled due to the mask.

"Goodnight Mrs. Moonbeam." Jay said before Amara left.

"Night Jay." Ali said to Jay.

"Goodnight sweetie." Jay said before they kissed before Jay turned off the lights and fell asleep.

**THIS WAS A GOOD CHAPTER, THE SECOND AND LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY WILL TAKE PLACE ON TUESDAY.**

**IT'LL HAVE ALI CELEBRATING HER 20TH BIRTHDAY AND GETTING READY FOR WARGAMES.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ali's Pre-WarGames Recovery

**Summary: The second and final chapter of this brief two-shot fanfic takes place on Ali Moonbeam's Birthday as she gets ready for not only the biggest match of her life, it's also her 20th birthday. This chapter also takes place three days after the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Language as this was co-written by myself and ShokuAli16. ENJOY!**

It was early Tuesday Morning, it was November 27th 2018 as it was Ali Moonbeam's 20th Birthday as she and her support team have spent the last three days training, working out, and taking notes as today was the day.

It was TDW's WarGames as it was taking place at Michigan Stadium, it was sold out with over 116,000 fans planning on packing the stadium for the event as there were 15 matches as Ali Moonbeam was headlining a pay-per-view event for the very first time ever only in her 2nd pay-per-view match.

The time was 8:00 AM as Ali Moonbeam and Jay Morris were sleeping together which has happened for the last few days with nothing sexual going on as Jay also has one of the biggest matches of his life as he is challenging Devin Hartman for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, anyway... enough of that as like I said it was 8:00 AM as Ali and Jay were sleeping on the bed before Jay woke up.

"Morning, Ali." Jay said to Ali who was slowly waking up before she yawned.

"Hey Jay..." Ali said to Jay.

"Happy Birthday." Jay said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said before they shared a kiss.

"Today is going to be a great day." Ali said to Jay.

"I know it will be honey." Jay said before they shared another kiss as they got dressed in their normal clothes before there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Ali said before she opened the door as Amara, Eric, Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Steven Borden also known as Sting, Mark Callaway also known as The Undertaker, and Daniel King arrived as they were known as 'Team Ali'.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Ali!" They said to Ali.

"Wow! Thanks, and good morning." Ali said to everyone.

"Morning sweetie, Happy Birthday." Amara said to Ali before they hugged.

"Here is your Birthday Breakfast, Pancakes with Chocolate Chips, Scrambled Eggs with Cheese, two Bacon Strips, Hash Browns, Sausage Links, and Cheddar Cheese Hash Browns."

"Whoa! Looks damn yummy!" Ali said to Amara.

"I'll let that slide." Amara said to Ali.

"Thanks momma." Ali said to Amara in response.

"We also got you some orange juice and milk Ali." The Undertaker said to Ali.

"We also got you a candle with the number '20', on it." Sting said to Ali.

"Thanks Taker, thanks Stinger." Ali said to them as there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Daniel said before he opened the door as it was none other than WWE Chairman and CEO, former WWE Champion, former ECW World Champion, and the 1999 Royal Rumble Match winner... Vincent Kennedy McMahon to the shock of everyone as no one thought that Vince McMahon out of all people would show up.

"Surprise!" Vince McMahon said.

"Vince!" Ali said back before they hugged.

"Hey Ali, how are you?" Vince greeted before he asked Ali.

"I'm doing pretty good." Ali answered Vince.

"Excellent." Vince said back.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked Vince.

"Can't the head honcho of the WWE take a day off to see a friend, to wish her Happy Birthday and to wish her luck against Lesnar tonight?" Vince responded back with a question of his own.

"Thanks Vince." Ali said to Vince.

"No problem. I want to give you a present and I've only given this to Howard Finkel and to "Mean" Gene Okerlund but I want to present to you a lifetime contract with the WWE." Vince said to Ali as she and everyone gasped.

"Whoa!" Ali said in shock and surprise.

"But there are a few things that you also want, like you want to keep wrestling for Total Drama Wrestling, I will allow you to keep working for TDW and I will let you work for the WWE as well, trust me, you are a special young woman... you are one of the most underrated wrestlers in the world and one day when you make it to the WWE you will do great things because you are selfless, loyal, fun, a great athletic wrestler, a great talker, and more." Vince McMahon said to Ali.

"So... what do you say? Do you accept this special contract?" Vince asked Ali.

"I accept. Provided that it will not interfere with my TDW schedule." Ali answered Vince.

"Deal, besides I don't wanna change a thing about your gimmick, moveset, it's perfect just the way it is." Vince said to Ali.

"When do I start working for the WWE?" Ali asked Vince.

"How about the next time that WWE comes to Houston? At first we're gonna do it whenever WWE comes to Houston because it's best for you and it's not to interfere with the TDW schedule because you might become champion with TDW." Vince answered Ali.

"Understandable, anyway, thank you." Ali said back in response.

"No thank you... now I got to head back to headquarters and good luck against Brock Lesnar I hope you kick that son of a bitch's ass!" Vince said to Ali.

"Thanks Vince!" Ali said before she and Vince hugged.

"Bye everyone." Vince said to everyone else.

"Bye Vince!" They said before Vince left.

"Well, what did you think of that?" Daniel asked Ali.

"It's like a dream come true..." Ali answered Daniel.

"Awesome, now eat your breakfast." Amara said to Ali.

"Okay mom." Ali said before she began to eat her breakfast while Amara and Eric talk to Jay.

"So Jay... you slept with my daughter for the past few days." Eric said to Jay.

"Yes sir, nothing weird happened." Jay answered Eric.

"Relax, we trust you." Amara said to Jay.

"Thanks." Jay said while Ali was enjoying her breakfast.

"Oh my God! This is so good!" Ali said before she kept eating her breakfast until she finished.

"That was amazing!" Ali said to Amara.

"Glad you liked it, so... what do you like to do now?" Amara said before she asked.

"I don't know, I'm too excited." Ali answered Amara.

"Well... how about you calm down a bit before we move on to the next activity as we go to Michigan Stadium where the ring is set up." Shawn said to Ali.

"Okay Shawn." Ali said before she calmed down.

"Wait... we should do present time first, then we'll head to Michigan Stadium." Amara said to everyone.

"Cool." Everyone said to Amara before they got ready for present time.

"I wonder what I got." Ali said before Amara and Eric gave her a present first.

"Happy Birthday!" Amara and Eric said to their daughter.

"We thought you can wear this tonight for your entrance." Eric said before Ali unwrapped their gift which was a white t-shirt as it had the words "Rowdy Gal" like Rowdy Roddy Piper's shirt as she was surprised and happy.

"Oh, my God!" Ali shouted in surprise.

"You like it I can tell." Eric said to Ali.

"I do, thanks Mom and Dad." Ali said before she hugged her parents.

"Me and Hunter picked this out." Shawn said before Ali the gift as it was a DX shirt.

"A DX Shirt! Awesome! Thanks Shawn!" Ali said before and Shawn hugged.

"No problem." Shawn said to Ali.

"This is from me." The Undertaker said to Ali.

"What is it?" Ali asked him.

"Unwrap it girl and find out." Undertaker said to Ali before she did so as it was an urn.

"It's an urn, cool." Ali said before Undertaker cleared his throat.

"Ali... it's the real Urn that Paul Bearer used, I want you to have that." Undertaker said to Ali.

"Whoa! This is awesome! Thanks." Ali said to Undertaker.

"Happy Birthday." The Undertaker said before he and Ali hugged.

"I'm next, I got you something really cool." Sting said before Ali opened up the package as she got a poster of an autographed Sting poster.

"Sweet!" Ali said before she and Sting hugged.

"This is the last gift." Bret said before he handed Ali a pair of boots.

"These are my boots that I wore during my WrestleMania 12 match with Shawn, I want you to have them, happy birthday." Bret said to Ali.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Ali said to Bret.

"Anytime." Bret said to Ali.

"Now, the ring is set up at Michigan Stadium... the stage is being set up now would you like to go there already and check it out?" Daniel told everyone before he asked Ali.

"Heck Yeah!" Ali answered Daniel as everyone head over to Michigan Stadium as the staff, referees and more welcomed Ali.

"Hey guys!" Ali said to the staff and everyone else.

"Happy birthday, Ali!" Everyone else said.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" Bret said to Ali.

"Yeah! Who's all here?" Ali said before she asked Bret.

"Hunter, Billy Gunn, X-Pac, Ric Flair, Tommy Dreamer, Rob Van Dam, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Rhyno, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Kevin Von Erich, The Steiners and more." Shawn answered Ali.

"Awesome!" Ali said to Shawn before she walked past the gorilla position and walked down the entrance ramp down to see the empty Michigan Stadium.

"Wow." Ali said to herself before Marley walked up behind.

"Hey Al, happy birthday." Marley said to Ali.

"Marley!" Ali said to Marley before they hugged.

"Damn girl, I cannot believe that we're gonna be wrestling tonight in front of over 100,000 plus people." Ali said to Marley.

"I know, I never ever thought that it would happen... I never thought that we would be wrestlers." Marley said to Ali.

"Well we've been best friends since we were little girls, and now we're here... we made it." Ali said before they hugged once more.

"You know Ali, I'm supposed to wrestle tonight but my opponent is unknown." Marley said to Ali.

"Daniel wil tell you when he's good and ready." Ali said.

"Anyway, I need to get ready." Marley said to Ali.

"Cool, we'll hang out before the show starts." Ali said before Marley left as Ali looked at the rings as there were two rings because of the WarGames match that takes place as the Nasty Boys came to her.

"Hey Brian, Hey Jerry." Ali said to them.

"Hey Ali, happy birthday." Brian Knobbs said to Ali.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday!" Jerry Sags said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said to them.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked Ali.

"A little bit nervous." Ali answered Brian.

"How come?" Jerry asked Ali.

"I'm vervous about the main event." Ali answered Jerry.

"Why?" Brian asked Ali causing her to sigh.

"It's career versus career plus it's a no holds barred match." Ali said to Brian.

"Don't worry about it." Jerry said to Ali.

"You know the ring is now set up." Brian said to Ali.

"Cool, now I am going to practice in the ring a bit." Ali said to Brian.

"Awesome." Brian said as Ali made her way down to the ring as she saw a certain someone in Natalya who was already in the ring.

"Natalya!" Ali said to Natalya before they hugged.

"Hey Ali, wanna work on your moves in the ring before your match against Lesnar?" Natalya asked Ali.

"Of course." Ali answered before they get ready to practice.

"Okay, what's first?" Ali asked Natalya.

"We grapple a bit before you practice your moveset on me." Natalya answered Ali.

"So basically I kick your ass." Ali said to her.

"Yeah." Natalya responded back

"Cool!" Ali said before she and Natalya grappled a bit before Ali used an arm drag, a corkscrew neckbreaker, then an inverted DDT before she took Natalya to Suplex City as she nailed a Dragon Suplex, a Sleeper Suplex, a Tazzmission Suplex, and a Cobra Clutch Suplex before she nailed the Ali DDT.

"Wow!" Natalya in surprise and shock.

"You okay?" Ali asked Natalya.

"Yeah, it just stings a bit." Natalya answered before they got out of the ring before they head back to her locker room.

"You want to rest a bit?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Amara.

"Sounds good." Amara said to Ali, and meanwhile in Brock Lesnar's locker room... Paul Heyman, and Eric Bischoff were in there with Brock Lesnar talking about the match.

"You are about to have the biggest match of your life, tonight you are going to get rid of that piece of trash Ali Moonbeam once and for all!" Paul Heyman said to Brock Lesnar.

"Right, you have something to say, Bischoff?" Brock said before he asked Eric Bischoff.

"You got this Brock! You will get rid of that retarded woman once and for all tonight on her birthday, it'll be an unhappy birthday for that moron." Eric Bischoff answered Brock Lesnar.

"Indeed, when I pin her in the middle of the ring, I will make her bleed, I will make sure that she never ever appears in a wrestling ring, even I I have to break her neck, arms, hands, legs, feet, I will massacre her to the point that she will never ever walk again." Brock said to Eric Bischoff.

"Yeah!" Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff said to Brock Lesnar in agreement.

"Now I need to get ready for tonight's mauling." Brock Lesnar said to them.

"Hell yea!" Eric Bischoff said before he and Paul Heyman left, meanwhile back in Ali's dressing room.

"I don't want to deal with Brock Lesnar until I'm in the ring with him tonight." Ali said to Amara, Eric, and the rest of Team Ali.

"Agreed." Bret said to Ali meanwhile Brock Lesnar, his wife Sable, Paul Heyman, and Eric Bischoff aka Easy E were walking to her locker room but met by Eric Moonbeam, Amara Moonbeam, Daniel King, and Bret Hart.

"What are you doing here?" Bret asked.

"My client Brock Lesnar wanted to give Ali a prematch present." Paul answered Bret.

"Forget it, get out of here or else." Eric said to Paul.

"Or else what?" Sable asked Eric.

"You're gonna have to deal with me!" Amara shouted at Sable.

"Really?" Sable asked Amara before she nodded.

"Oooh! I'm so scared, your nothing more than a nurse! You're not gonna do shit for your retarded daughter!" Sable said with no fear before Amara punched Sable in the mouth knocking her down to the floor as Brock looked a bit afraid while Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff ran away as Amara began to yell at Sable and Brock Lesnar.

"You stay the hell away from my baby, you hear me you motherfuckers?!" Amara said and asked them.

"Or what?!" Brock and Sable asked Amara.

"We will sue you, whatever it takes!" Eric answered Brock and Sable.

"Plus Sable...! I want a match against you in the ring tonight." Amara said before Sable began to laugh.

"Hahaha! You... against the irresistible Sable?!" Sable laughed and asked Amara.

"Yes! You in that ring!" Amara said before Marley saw the whole thing and decided to intervene.

"Hold It Mrs. Moonbeam, I heard everything that one cent slut said about Ali and I want to fight her." Marley said to Amara while she challenged Sable who was already angry to a match.

"I am not a one cent slut!" Sable shouted at Marley.

"I challenge you, tonight at WarGames! If you lose... your career is over." Marley said to Sable officially challenging her to the match.

"You are on." Sable said to Marley.

"Hold it, if you two wanna settle it in the ring, let's settle it in the ring, tonight it's going to be Marley Wilson against Sable... now Sable leave!" Daniel said to them before Sable left.

"Sorry about that... anyway, just get ready for your first pay-per-view match tonight." Daniel said to Marley.

"Got it." Marley said before she left to get ready as Ali walked out of the locker room as she was wearing her new white "Rowdy Gal" shirt, her kilt, and her boots as she was in her gear already

"Mom? Dad? Daniel? Bret? What happened?" Ali asked.

"You heard?" Bret asked in response.

"Yeah, mom... you punched Sable." Ali said to Amara.

"I sure did." Amara said to Ali.

"Go Mom!" Ali said to Amara.

"Now Marley is gonna wrestle Sable tonight." Eric said to Ali.

"Awesome." Ali said to Eric.

"I practiced enough, I'm in my gear, I just want to rest for a bit before the event starts." Ali said to everyone.

"Okay." Everyone said before Ali turned on the nebulizer and placed the mask on.

"We'll get you before the event starts." Amara said to Ali.

"Okay mom." Ali said muffled under the mask before she took a nap as we go to 6:55 PM as it was five minutes before WarGames officially begins as two matches already happened during the kickoff show as she was awake sitting next to her godfather Shawn Michaels.

"God, I am so excited." Ali said

"Yeah." Shawn said as Michigan Stadium was filled 116,529 fans.

"Everything is gonna be okay, you're just doing Ali's Pit interviewing The Steiners, Ric Flair and Kevin Von Erich." Bret said to Ali.

"Yeah." Ali said to Bret before she sighed.

"Ali, come on... tell me what's the matter." Bret said to Ali who sighed again.

"The match itself... I know it's my very first pay-per-view main event, but..." Ali said to Bret.

"But what?" Bret asked.

"It's in front over 100,000 people Bret, and my wrestling career that I just started is on the line and it's on the same day as my 20th birthday, I'm scared about all of it coming to an end. I am living my life long dream and I don't want it to die just as it's about to come true." Ali answered Bret.

"Hey, that's the feeling I used to get sometimes back in the day." Bret said to Ali.

"Ali, you're going up there in a few minutes." Daniel said to Ali.

"Alright Daniel." Ali said before she turns her attention back to Bret.

"Well Bret I'm just wondering if there's anything you can tell me before I go to Ali's Pit?" Ali asked Bret.

"Yes, good luck girl." Bret answered Ali.

"Thank you." Ali said before she and Bret hugged as "Green Hills of Tyrol" began to play.

"Go get em." Bret said before Ali walked through the gorilla position and through the curtain to see the 100,000 plus cheering loudly as Ali's Pit kicked off WarGames.

**WOW! WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
